Fall' In Love
by nianara
Summary: Jatuh cinta tidak selalu menyenangkan. Buktinya, kini ia lebih merasa seperti orang yang sedang sekarat. Ditambah lagi, cintanya hanya secara sepihak. Hmm, sepertinya.../Jantung berdetak lebih cepat, wajah memanas, dan dadanya serasa sesak./For SHIKAINO FANDAYS 2015! HBD OTP! Much Love! RnR?


**Warning : Don't Like Don't Read! Canon sett. maybe OOC, miss-typo(s), etc.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

' **Fall' In Love © nianara**

 **Shikamaru Nara — Ino Yamanaka**

 **.**

 **Didedikasikan untuk SHIKAINO FANDAYS 2015! dan semua Guardian Shikaino tercinta!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Brakk!_

Selepas membuka pintu secara paksa, Shikamaru malah mendapati gadis yang sedari tadi dicarinya tengah terlelap di mejanya dengan kedua tangan sebagai tumpuan. Pantas saja tidak ada yang membukakan pintu saat ia mengetuknya tadi.

Mata cokelat Shikamaru menyapu ruang kerja Ino. Ia meringis pelan mengetahui ruangan tersebut dalam keadaan _tidak layak._

Setelah menutup pintu, pemuda Nara itu berjalan mendekati meja dimana Ino yang tidurnya sama sekali tidak terusik setelah ia menggebrak pintu barusan. Sesekali kakinya bergerak untuk menyingkirkan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di lantai.

 _Brakk!_

Kali ini suara keras yang sama, timbul dari buku di tangan Shikamaru yang menabrak permukaan meja milik Ino. Gadis bersurai pirang yang tengah bermimpi indah itu sontak mengangkat kepalanya kaget, "siapa itu?!" racau Ino dengan mata biru yang mengantuk.

Mata Ino menangkap sebuah buku dengan sebuah tangan besar dihadapannya. Gadis itu mendongak dan melihat Shikamaru yang tengah menatapnya.

"Ada perlu apa, Shika?" setelah bertanya demikian, Ino justru kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Shikamaru menghela nafas pelan. Tidak biasanya Ino seperti ini. Pemuda itu mengangkat buku ditangannya lalu menjatuhkannya pelan ke atas kepala pirang Ino, "Tsunade-sama bilang kau harus mengerjakan laporan ini."

Tanpa mengubah posisi kepalanya, Ino meraih buku yang ada di kepalanya. Memandangi buku itu sesaat, kemudian membantingnya pelan, "ahhh aku lelah!" keluh Ino menutupi wajahnya dengan lipatan tangannya, "laporan kemarin belum kuselesaikan…" tak lama terdengar suara isakan palsu darinya.

Shikamaru yang sedari tadi memilih diam kini tertawa pelan, "kenapa tidak langsung diselesaikan?"

"Kenapa memberiku tugas segudang?"

"Tanyakan pada Hokage-sama."

Ino. Skak-mat.

Mata aqua Ino menyipit tajam yang dibalas cuek oleh Shikamaru. Ino mendengus pelan. Tangannya bergerak memperbaiki rambut pirangnya yang carut-marut. Sementara itu, Shikamaru justru membersihkan kertas-kertas yang berserakan lalu diletakkan di atas meja Ino.

"Yosh! Ayo Yamanaka Ino!" Ino berucap seraya memukul udara dengan dua kepalan tangannya, "aku harus pulang hari ini!" gadis itu meraih kertas-kertas di mejanya.

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "kau tidak pulang sejak kemarin?"

"Sejak kemarin lusa, tepatnya."

"Kau terlalu keras bekerja, Ino."

Ino hanya bergumam dan memilih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

Tiba-tiba tangan Shikamaru meraih beberapa buku dari meja Ino, "biar kubantu," ujarnya.

"Eh, tidak perlu Shikamaru."

"Tak apa. Lagipula aku tidak ada pekerjaan hari ini," ucap Shikamaru sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

Ino memajukkan bibir bawahnya seraya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan, "memangnya kau mengerti? Itu laporan rumah sakit loh…"

Shikamaru melirik Ino dari sudut matanya, "tenang saja, aku kan jenius," ujar Si Nara lengkap dengan seringai tipisnya.

Ino memutar matanya pelan, "terserah mu lah."

Dan keduanya fokus mengerjakan laporan-laporan milik Ino.

Sesekali Ino mencuri pandang pada Shikamaru. Pemuda itu selalu peduli padanya. Ino pernah dalam keadaan seperti ini dulu, dan Shikamaru selalu membelikannya sarapan dan makan siang.

Ino tersadar tiba-tiba. Ia melamun sambil tersenyum dari tadi. Ada apa dengannya?

Tangan-tangan kecilnya menepuk pipinya beberapa kali. Kenapa ia senang sekali dengan semua perlakuan Shikamaru terhadapnya?

Ah, sudahlah. Ia harus menyelesaikan tugas-tugas yang tidak pernah ada habisnya ini.

.

.

.

.

Ino menutup pelan pintu ruangan , dan menatap Shikamaru yang berada dihadapannya.

Ino tersenyum manis, lalu menerjang pemuda itu dengan sebuah pelukan, "yeay! Semua tugasku selesai! Terimakasih bantuannya, Shikamaru…!"

Shikamaru yang awalnya terkejut, kini membalas pelukan Ino perlahan, " _douita_ , Ino…"

"Sekarang aku bisa istirahat, yeayyy!" ucap Ino kegirangan sampai mengeratkan pelukannya pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum kaku, "ya, oke, baiklah Ino."

 _Krieettt…_

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan yang baru saja ditutup oleh Ino, terbuka. Memperlihatkan Sang Hokage dengan wanita yang menggendong seekor babi ditangannya.

Shikamaru dan Ino dengan posisi yang belum berubah—masih saling berpelukan—kini terdiam sempurna. Kemudian saling menjauhkan diri saat sudah tersadar. Wajah keduanya memerah sempurna. Ino yang paling merah.

"Wah, aku tidak tahu kalau kalian berdua pacar—"

"Tidak!" Ino memotong ucapan Tsunade cepat, "i-ini tidak seperti yang kalian lihat," sanggahnya lagi dengan suara lebih pelan.

"Kalian serasi kok…" kali ini Shizune ikut menimpali sambil tersenyum. Shikamaru hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Di sisi lain, Ino tenggelam dalam dunianya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam—ia tidak mau ada yang melihat wajahnya yang kini merona hebat.

Apa tadi katanya? Shikamaru dan dirinya adalah pasangan searsi? Benarkah? Ino mulai memutar otaknya sekarang.

Oh, dan kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang sekarang?

Ino merutuki dadanya yang tiba-tiba bergemuruh hebat. Ia melirik Tsunade dan Shizune yang telah beranjak semakin menjauh. Meninggalkannya berdua dengan Shikamaru. Dan dengan keadaan canggung.

"Ayo," ajak Shikamaru menarik pergelangan tangan Ino tiba-tiba.

"Kemana?"

Shikamaru menengok pelan, "kau belum makan, kan?" Ino spontan mengangguk.

"Aku yang traktir."

"Tidak usah, Shika."

"Tak apa."

"Tidak-tidak... Aku yang traktir!" kali ini Ino yang bergerak menarik tangan Shikamaru dan menyeretnya keluar dari gedung hokage, "sekaligus ucapan terimakasihku karena kau telah membantuku, dan aku tidak terima penolakkan!"

Shikamaru dibelakangnya, menyunggingkan senyum, "baiklah… _mendokuse no onna…_ "

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang!" ucap wanita paruh baya sambil tersenyum ramah ketika Shikamaru dan Ino memasuki kedai yakiniku.

Setelah menduduki tempat yang dipilih, Shikamaru dan Ino segera memesan makanan. Tak menunggu lama, wanita yang tadi menyambut mereka telah membawakan makanan yang mereka pesan.

Bukannya langsung pergi, wanita itu justru memandangi Shikamaru dan Ino yang bersiap memanggang dagingnya.

"Hmm… Shikamaru-kun mulai berani membawa Ino-chan makan siang berdua tanpa Choji-kun, eh?" ucap wanita itu dengan senyum aneh ke arah Shikamaru. Yang ditanggapi kekehan pelan dari pemuda tersebut.

"B-bibi…" oke, Ino tidak tahu harus menyanggah apa sekarang.

Yang dipanggil bibi, kontan tertawa ketika melihat kedua pipi gadis pirang itu memperlihatkan garis-garis merah, "maaf, lanjutkan saja kencan kalian…" setelah kembali menggoda, wanita itu lekas beranjak dari tempatnya.

Shikamaru tidak menyadarinya bahwa sejak tadi, Ino menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali. Lagi-lagi dada Ino bergemuruh kencang. Hahh, ada yang tidak salah dengan jantungnya hari ini.

Ino kembali membuang nafasnya kencang. Dan kali ini Shikamaru menyadarinya, "kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Eh?" Ino mengangkat kepalanya, "t-tidak apa-apa…" Ino kembali bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Hei, kenapa ia merasa tidak enak sekarang? Ino tahu kalau bibi tadi hanya bercanda. Tapi, kenapa rasanya aneh…

"Wahhh ada Shikamaru dan Ino!"

Merasa terpanggil, Shikamaru dan Ino menoleh dan melihat beberapa rekannya yang seang menghampiri mereka.

Ino melihat Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, dan dua kakak dari Kazekage Suna—Kankuro dan Temari.

 _Temari…_

Tiba-tiba dada Ino kembali bergemuruh. Namun sensasinya berbeda dengan yang tadi. Kali ini, ia merasa kesal yang Ino sendiri tidak mengetahui penyebabnya.

"Kencan?"

Ino mendelik cepat kepada Naruto si sumber suara. Beraninya dia membuat warna merah kembali datang pada wajah Ino.

"Inooo, kau mau merebut Shikamaru dari Temari, ehh?" dan kali ini mata Ino dengan cepat menatap Kiba. Apa maksudnya…?

Ternyata Ino bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang langsung menoleh pada Kiba karena ucapannya. Kiba mendapat deathglare gratis dari Sakura, serta bogeman mentah dari Temari.

Apa artinya Shikamaru dan Temari adalah sepasang kekasih? Ino menoleh dan memberikan tatapan tanyanya pada Shikamaru.

"Benar, Ino," bukan Shikamaru yang bicara, melainkan Naruto yang telah duduk disebelah Shikamaru, "jangan jadi perebut pacar orang."

Ucapan Naruto membuat Ino membatu. Meski Naruto mengatakan hal yang—menurut Ino—menyakitkan, entah kenapa pemuda rubah itu justru tertawa setelahnya.

 _Duakk!_

" _Naruto no baka…!_ " tawa Naruto sukses terhenti karena pukulan Sakura telah mendarat dikepalanya.

Ino terdiam lagi. Ia melirik Shikamaru dan Temari bergantian, lalu berhenti pada Shikamaru. Pemuda itu bersikap biasa seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Ia malah tertawa dengan NarPadahal, disini Ino merasa menjadi orang yang paling salah.

Mata Ino memanas. Cairan bening tiba-tiba memaksa keluar dari matanya. Namun, cepat-cepat ia mengendalikan dirinya.

Merasa menjadi orang yang paling asing, Ino bangkit dari duduknya, "aku harus pergi, ada yang harus kukerjakan," ucapnya lalu segera mengambil langkah seribu. Meninggalkan kedai serta teman-temannya yang menatap punggung Ino heran.

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya, "candaan kalian sama sekali tidak lucu, tahu!" ujarnya kepada Naruto dan Kiba yang dibalas cengiran khas mereka.

Temari menoleh pada Shikamaru, "kejar dia, Shikamaru! Jelaskan semuanya!" perintah Temari sambil menarik tangan Shikamaru untuk bangun, "cepat atau aku akan menjadi bersalah sekarang, bodoh!" cercanya pada pemuda Nara itu.

Temari mendorong Shikamaru sampai ke depan kedai. Sampai Shikamaru bisa berjalan sendiri mengejar Ino seperti yang dikatakan Temari.

Kankuro hanya menatap Temari yang tengah menyeret Shikamaru keluar kedai dengan tatapan bingung. Hanya dia yang tidak mengerti disini.

.

.

.

.

Ino melangkahkan kakinya cepat. Kali ini ia tidak bisa menahan setetes air mata keluar dari mata langitnya. Menghembuskan nafasnya kencang-kencang, upayanya mencoba untuk menghempas perasaan aneh yang bersarang di dadanya sejak tadi.

Tanpa sadar, Ino sampai pada depan rumahnya. Kepalan tangan kanannya terangkat. Kemudian bergerak untuk memukul dadanya yang terasa lebih sesak.

"Hahh, aku pasti sudah gila," Ino berujar membuang fakta yang baru saja ia dapat.

Yamanaka Ino jatuh cinta pada Nara Shikamaru.

Itulah kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat Sang Hokage menggodanya, wajahnya yang memerah saat orang-orang menganggap ia dan Shikamaru berpacaran.

Itulah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak ketika tahu bahwa Temari dan Shikamaru adalah sepasang kekasih.

Bagaimana ia bisa terlambat menyadarinya?

Orang bilang, jatuh cinta itu menyenangkan dan membuat hati gembira.

Tapi apa yang didapatnya. Ino justru merasa seperti orang yang terkena serangan jantung berkali-kali. Ditambah dengan fakta jika cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Ah iya, ia kan sedang _jatuh cinta_. Jatuh…

Dan Ino tidak menyangka rasanya akan sesakit ini.

Kali ini air mata yang jatuh lebih deras. Lagi-lagi, Ino memukul dadanya berulang-ulang.

"Ino…"

Ah… Suara dari orang yang tidak ingin ditemuinya untuk saat ini.

Dan selamanya. Mungkin…

"Kau masih punya tugas dari Hokage-sama?" Shikamaru berucap meminta penjelasan dari alasannya pergi dari kedai tadi, "mungkin aku bisa membantumu mengerjakannya lagi."

"Hentikan, Shikamaru," Ino berhasil mengeluarkan kata-kata dari mulutnya yang gemetar.

"Apanya?"

"Berhenti peduli padaku…"

Ino membelakangi Shikamaru. Dibelakanya, Ino bisa mendengar tawa pelan dari pemuda yang sudah membuat hatinya kacau belakangan ini.

"Ada yang salah dari itu?" tanyanya.

 _Shikamaru bodoh…_

"A-aku tidak mau dikenal sebagai gadis perebut kekasih orang…" Ino mulai seunggukkan. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Suara tangisan pelan Ino sampai ke telinga Shikamaru, "kenapa kau menangis?"

Ino, dengan sekuat hatinya berucap, "karena ini salah… K-karena aku menyukaimu, bodoh…"

Shikamaru tersenyum pelan. Ia memandangi punggung Ino yang bergerak menjauh. Secara refleks, Shikamaru mengikuti langkahnya. Menipiskan jarak yang terbentang di antara mereka.

Ino merasa sebuah tangan menggapai lengannya, lalu memaksanya untuk membalikkan badan.

Dan dada Ino kembali berdegub kencang ketika Shikamaru mendekapnya erat.

Pemuda itu berujar pelan, "kenapa kau baru sadar kalau aku juga menyukaimu."

Mata Ino membulat. Kembali seunggukkan, tangan Ino mencoba meraih punggung Shikamaru. Ia membalas pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau mempercayai ucapan Naruto dan Kiba, bodoh," bisik Shikamaru pada Ino yang menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidangnya.

Ino memukul pelan dada Shikamaru, "kau yang bodoh," ucapnya tanpa kehilangan suara tangisannya.

"Bodoh…"

"Kau yang bodoh!" Kali ini Ino sedikit mendorong Shikamaru.

Pemuda itu justru terkekeh pelan, "baiklah, aku yang bodoh, Ino."

Shikamaru tersenyum lembut dan kembali membawa Ino ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

First of all, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIKAMARU-KOI DAN INO-CWAN! Aku pada kalian apapun yang terjadi, yeay! Dan… HAPPY SIFD 2015 GUARDIANTACHI!

Ehm, padahal ngebayangin endingnya lebih romantis dari yang di atas itu... dan banyak banget diksi yang kuulang ya (kelemahanku sepertinya) ada miss-typo? Saya jagonya/ditampar/

Oh ya ampun, maklumin ya, aku nulis fict ini pas ada kulper dan aku lagi gaenak badan (curhat salah tempat atau ngeles?) Tapi… aku usahain banget buat ikutan SIFD. Karena aku sayang Shikaino dan Para Guardian/kecup satu-satu/

Eh iya, fic ini buat gambarin perasaan cewek kalo lagi jatuh cinta. Yah, kalo saya lebih merasa jatuh cinta itu semacam serangan jantung disbanding bunga-bunga di dalem hati (curhat salah tempat #2) Semoga feelnya nyampe ke readers—meski aku gak yakin.

Banyak banget kata kasar disini (re:bodoh) Apa aku harus taruh fic ini di rate-M? Wahaha/gakdeng.

Salam Shikaino dari Nianara!

.

.

.

review?


End file.
